


Patience Is Key.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Smutty McSmut Smut.That’s the plot. Just smut.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Patience Is Key.

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK GUYS.
> 
> I haven’t written anything in so long. I know this is short but I’m working on a chaptered Gallavich fic so yay! I’ll try to post more one shots until the fic is finished. I LOVE YOU GUYS. ❤️❤️
> 
> Twitter: @ValeskaMonaghan.  
> Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

“Ian, I swear to fuck if you don’t-“

Ian put his hand over Mickey’s mouth and grinned down at him, “Such a horny bastard”

He removed his hand and slowly ran it down Mickey’s chest.

“Me? You’re the one who was on me as soon as we got home, Gallagher.”

“Can you blame me? My husband is gorgeous.” Ian smiles.

He leaned down and ran his tongue down Mickey’s chest. Mickey felt his body twitching as Ian went lower and fought the urge to just shove his head down. Instead he melted into the bed and just let himself enjoy being spoiled by his husband.

Ian ran his tongue around his belly button and dipped it inside a few times before going lower, “Want me to suck your dick again?”

He laughed when Mickey’s cock twitched.

“Shut up! Like you don’t get excited.”

Ian grinned and placed a kiss on the inside of Mickey’s thigh, “After all these years together I love how you still get embarrassed when I turn you on.”

“Ian, I haven’t said I hate you enou-oh shit!”

Ian stopped his sentence by attaching his mouth to Mickey’s ass.

“Oh my god.” Mickey groaned.

His hands grabbed at the sheets, eyes closed and stomach twisting. He never failed to react like this when Ian ate him out. It was just fucking filthy and Mickey loved it.

Ian groaned against Mickey’s skin and closed his eyes as he allowed himself to really get in to eating Mickey’s ass. Something he would go to his grave doing. He’d probably go to heaven, find Mickey and eat his ass right there on the golden streets. He gripped Mickey’s thighs and pulled them up on his shoulders causing a high pitched gasp to escape Mickey’s mouth.

Mickey would never admit he made that sound.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips before going right back to Mickey’s ass, tongue moving in and out of Mickey at a pace that hadMickey’s thighs trembling around Ian’s head.

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey panted, “Ian, fuck.”

Ian smirked and ran his tongue up to Mickey’s balls and sucked them into his mouth causing Mickey to spaz and kick.

“Give a guy a fucking warning will you!”

Ian laughed and slowly walked his fingers up Mickey’s cock the down to wrap his hand around it. He squeezed and the whimper Mickey made had Ian’s own cock leaking pre-cum.

“Jesus Christ, Mickey. You’re so fucking beautiful. Look how flushed you are.”

“Shut up and get on me you asshole.”

Ian moved up his body so he could kiss his husband. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Mickey wrap his legs around his waist.

Their kiss was sloppy, wet, hot. Their favorite kind of kiss. The pressure was building between themand they loved pushing it down over and over so by the time their orgasms hit they had a out of body experience.

“Ian.” Mickey whined, “Why you being so fucking slow?”

“Patience is key, darling.” Ian teased.

“Knock off the darling shit and fuck me you prick.”

Ian snorted at how impatient Mickey was being. It never failed. Once Mickey got really horny he became desperate and all patience that the dark-haired man had vanished.

Ian ran his hand down Mickey’s chest and pinched one of his nipples.

“Fuck.” Mickey breathed, “I’m going to kill you.”

The threat was empty. Mickey was melting into Ian’s touch and was completely wrapped around Ian’s finger at the moment. Ian knew it and would use it to his advantage to get Mickey as worked up as he could.

“Yeah? You going to make yourself a widow, Mick?”

Mickey snorted, “I’m going to make you one and kill myself if you don’t hurry the fuck up, Gallagher!”

Ian laughed and captured Mickey’s lips in a kiss before he could start rambling on.

Mickey moaned and ran his fingers down Ian’s back just enjoying the warmth of his skin.

“Going to fuck you now.” Ian whispered.

“Thank fucking God. Get your dick in me you fucker.”

Ian bit his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth groaning as Mickey seemed to go limp underneath him.

“So easy.” Ian whispered, “So easy to get you like this, Mickey. Such a horny boy.”

“I’m going to kick your ass.”

It was playful but Ian figured after they had a good nap Mickey would indeed try and kick his ass for teasing him.

Ian licked his palm and reached down to get himself ready, “Sure you don’t want me to finger you open?”

“Just get your dick in me. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Ian smiled at his husband, “Impatient bitch.”

But Ian shuffled closer and pressed the head of his cock against Mickey’s rim watching as Mickey bit his lip and tightened his grip on the sheets. He slowly pushed the head of his cock in. 

Mickey groaned and let his head drop back at the feeling. It was just the head and he could already feel the warmth of Ian’s cock inside him. It increased by one hundred when Ian moved further inside him.

“Oh my god.” Ian choked, “You always feel so good, Mick.”

Mickey was practically panting underneath him, “Fuck me, Ian. Just fuck me.”

Not even ten seconds later, Ian was fucking into Mickey like he never would again.

Ian was panting, nails digging into Mickey’s hips and his eyes clenching shut as Mickey clenched around him, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Mickey couldn’t breathe and he fucking loved it. Loved feeling Ian up in his stomach, loved the burn in his ass and thighs, the feeling of him being torn apart.

“Ian,” Mickey moaned, “I’m not going to last.”

Their fore play had gone on for what felt like forever so Ian knew that Mickey wouldn’t last long but he didn’t care. He loved watching Mickey fall apart underneath him.

Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey so he could inhale every sound his husband made.

Mickey grabbed on to the back of Ian’s head and held him there as each thrust of Ian’s cock moved him up the bed.

Ian groaned and placed his hands beside Mickey’s head as he continued fucking into him, “I’m going to fucking pass out.”

Mickey let out a breathless laugh, “Make me cum and you can pass out.”

Ian was up to the challenge and judging by the feeling of Mickey’s nails breaking his skin he knew it wouldn’t take much to make Mickey cum.

The room seemed to be absorbed in sweat and heat. Both boys were getting lightheaded with each ounce of pleasure that raced through their bodies. Their orgasms were on the tip of their curling toes, breath getting caught in their dry throats. Both were begging the other for something but they couldn’t hear themselves, couldn’t hear the other as their orgasms hit them both out of nowhere.

There was moaning, clenching, cursing, mails on skin, nails digging into hips as the two came together. 

“I’m all for a good cuddle but I’m too hot and I’m covered in cum.” Mickey groaned, “I need a shower.”

Ian laughed and placed a kiss to Mickey’s collarbone before slowly pulling out, “Dont think we ever came at the same time before.”

Mickey snorted, “I’m glad that’s what impresses you.”

Ian grinned, “So no cuddles then?”

“Not until we shower. We both stink and I feel disgusting.”

Ian yawned and moved to get out of bed, “You coming?”

“My legs are numb.”

The red head laughed and pushed his hair out of his face, “Alright you big baby. I’ll help you to the bathroom.”

“Who said we’re showering together?”

But the look on Mickey’s face was all Ian needed.

He scooped Mickey up in his arms and laughed as his husband helped and grabbed on to it. He cut the cold water on and placed Mickey inside it.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“No you won’t.” Ian smiled.

He stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain back.

“You’re a prick.” Mickey laughed, “I’m going to freeze my nuts off.”

“I would never let you freeze, Mick.”

And after another round in a cold shower the two finally cleaned up. They had to pull their sheets off the bed but with the warm blanket and their body heat, the two fell asleep tangled up together.


End file.
